Revelations
by Kanmi
Summary: Draco is troubled to find out that he is falling for Hermione Granger. There will be graphic scenes in future chapters. Please be gentle with me, this is my first fanfic. But don't let that information stop you from reading it!
1. Default Chapter

A sigh passed through the blonde slytherin's lips as he ran a hand through his shaggy hair. Cold grey-blue eyes clouded with confusion as he stared towards an invisible figure against the wall.   
  
/ Granger, Granger, Granger.. /  
  
'Dear gods what had that mudblood done to herself? How did she become so..'  
  
/ I won't say it. I won't say it. /  
  
'..beautiful.' Even though she always was adorable before. The way her cute little freckled nose scrunched up when Weasley hurled slugs. His eyes narrowed. He was angry, no, furious with himself. A pureblood like himself, finding a mudblood like her beautiful.  
  
/ God the mere sight of her..she was breathtaking. /  
  
He sighed once more. It's true, there were many beautiful girls at Hogwarts. All different varieties. Blondes, Brunettes, red-heads, short, tall. Personally Draco had always preffered dark haired girls..but never had he come across a girl that affected him as much as Granger did. To any other guy, she might just appear boring and simple. But to Draco..she was a goddess. He swallowed hard. Everytime he got close to her, he could hear his heart pounding in his ears. His palms would get sweaty. He scoffed in disgust.  
  
" You're pathetic, Malfoy. " He said aloud, breaking the silence in his room. He could feel the stress building up. That stupid mudblood had occupied his thoughts for long enough. He had to get her off his mind. In a flutter of black robes, Draco stormed out of his room and down the stairs. And past the common room without even one word to his fellow pupils. He even ignored the cries of Crabbe and Goyle. 'Stupid fools, what were they up to now?' Walking frantically through the corridors, his eyes were cast downwards. One look at the many unoccupied broom closets and his mind would immediately be filled with vivid fantasies of pinning Granger against the wall and fucking her senseless. He gritted his teeth. Draco Malfoy was not supposed to be this weak, feel this inferior. But he wanted her so bad, he had never wanted anything this much in his life.  
  
/ Oh, if only she.. /  
  
His thoughts were cut short when he fell backwards, landing hard on his bottom. His brow knitted in aggravation, he looked up, ready to beat the bloody hell out of whoever dared to knock him down. His face seemed to pale even more than the usual milky white tone of his skin when he saw the figure before him. Thin lips slightly parted, as if he wanted to say something, but the words wouldn't come out. Finally, the figure spoke.  
  
  
" It's you. " 


	2. Author's Note PLEASE READ I LOVE YOU AL...

Omgomgomgomg. Ok, first off I would just like to say .. thank you so much, I love you all!! I NEVER imagined I would get any reviews for this fic. I got bored one day in english and just started writing this story down. The main reasons I wrote it were..  
  
1. I want to see Draco obsessed with Hermione D  
2. I want to see Draco beg, and writh, and moan, and whimper for Hermione. I'm sick of reading sex scenes with Hermione and Draco, where Hermione is being the vocal one. She still is going to be vocal, but not nearly as much as Draco.  
  
  
And I have no number 3. So you see, basically, I have no plot. I want a plot, but I can't think of one. So I need all of your creative minds to help me. There will be sappy romance in this fic, OOC Draco, lots of .. kinky stuff. And more kinky stuff.  
  
Now for individual thank yous so you all know how special you are.  
  
mya14 - Sorry for the cliffhanger XD I can e-mail you whenever I update if you would like. But if I forget sometime, please don't blame me! x_x My life is already a hassle.  
  
Caitie - Yea, I thought the broom closet might be a nice touch too ^_~ I promise to update as soon as I get some time, and some ideas.  
  
Caffine - You really don't know who it is? I win. Free imaginary candy sounds good :D  
  
Harlow - Eat me XP ( She's my dorky friend irl. Read her fanfiction too! )  
  
Magical Me - Love the name! Gilderoy had to be one of my favorite characters. No, don't die! Actually, I can suggest a WONDERFUL Hermione/Draco fanfic. It's called 'Burn' by mint-mocha. Amazing writer, she is.  
  
marebear166 - Well, my friend Tori nicknamed me Satan. So I might not find it hard to believe. I'm SO sorry for the cliffhanger, I know how it feels. Especially when the fic is really good *cough* not like mine. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Bubbles - Thanks for the suggestion! I'll download it off of Kazaa. And I hope you'll continue to enjoy my fic through.  
  
Sex Angel - XDD You bet your ass naughty stuff is going to happen. I'm even more perverted than all the guys I know, which I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing .. but oh well. I don't care. I enjoy being perverted. I just don't want to do a PWP. I MUST have a plot, but there will be a sexual escapade in probably every chapter once they get started.  
  
CrazyGirl47 - Thank you so much for the review! I promise you I will continue, sorry to leave you hanging ^_^;  
  
Caroline LeCourtois - I think your review got me the most. You really sound like you like my story a lot. And that makes me feel special. So I love you :D thank you for reviewing! 


	3. Chapter 2

"Hermione.." he breathed. A few silvery-blonde strands of hair falling over his piercing eyes. Upon hearing Malfoy call her by her fist name, she arched a brow.  
  
"What is with you Malfoy? You never call me by my first name." She stated simply, and straight to the point. That's how she always talked. He wondered if she were like that in bed .. did she enjoy foreplay or go straight to fucking? It didn't really matter. He would find out soon anyways.  
  
'Oh yes, Granger. I plan to claim you as mine this year.'  
  
He had to try and fight his growing arousal, watching the girl, no, woman bend over to pick up her books. She had the most beautiful legs in the world. Long, pale, and smooth .. he imagined himself licking and sucking inbetween her thighs, tormenting her. Coming so close to the spot that desperately needed attention only to move away once more. A smirk spread across his face. He was too lost in his own fantasies to remember that Hermione was still standing there.  
  
"Hello! Malfoy!" She waved a few papers she had gathered into her arms infront of his face. At that, he immediately broke out of his trance. Grey-blue eyes met her irritated gaze. Fiery little vixen, she was. As he stood up, brushing his robes off, that was when Hermione truly noticed his beauty. His hair was no longer slicked back. 'No more calling him ferret boy then. Definitely not..' Her thoughts trailed off as her gaze switched to various parts of his body. His neck, down to his shoulders..his chest, stomach..and down to his.. 'Why is there a bulge in Malfoy's pants?' Her eyes widened slightly. When she looked up once more Draco was smirking at her in satisfaction.   
  
"See something you like, Hermione?" He asked silkily, approaching her slowly. With each step he took, she took one backwards, until she was cornered into the wall.  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
He took her hands in his, entwining their fingers together as he held them infront of his face. It's like they were meant to fit together. Draco smiled, SMILED. Not a smirk, or a devlish grin, but a content smile. He moved forward until her soft breasts were pressed against his chest, and his arousal was burning inbetween her legs. She gasped, squirmed, and arched her back. There was no way he was letting go.  
  
"Dra--!" But before she could finish, he had already passionately pressed his lips against hers. His tounge sliding against her lips as he hungrily sought out her tounge. Hermione refused at first, catching a whimper in the back of her throat. She would not show Malfoy her fear. Sure she was scared .. but in a way..she wanted this badly.  
  
Draco began gyrating his hips into hers, hissing a sharp intake of breath. God, it felt like his insides were on fire. She was so soft..so perfect. He finally had her. He nearly jumped in joy when she parted her mouth slightly. That was the only invitation he needed to invade her mouth with his tounge. Their tounges entwined, as if dueling for dominance. Hermione had never kissed like this before, but of course, Draco probably already assumed that. Everyone in the school thought lowly of her social life. This would be the perfect chance to prove them wrong. Breaking the kiss, she panted, leaning her head back against the wall. Draco immediately leaned forward and began sucking and biting at her neck. She tasted so good. Hermione merely whimpered again, her hands sliding down around his waist. Thin fingers crept around the seam of his pants before she slid both her hands beneath his pants, grasping hold of his errection. At this, he burried his face in her shoulder to muffle his cry of passion. God, all that bloody girl had to do was touch him and he was already on the brink of orgasm. Hermione smirked, pumping her small hands up and down against his hard length. Draco gasped each time, thrusting his hips forward into her hands. He bit his lip and growled low in his throat. He was so close to orgasm. Almost there..  
  
  
And right before he hit it, Hermione stopped. Draco immediately shot up, looking at Hermione wide eyed and startled.  
  
" What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!" He asked enraged. Why did she stop?! Hermione simply smiled, pushing him gently away from her as she gathered her books back up into her small but strong arms. Turning around to face him, she planted a light kiss against the tip of his nose at which he could only sit there with a bewildered look on his face.  
  
"Well, I have to get to class Malfoy, of course." With that she winked and turned away from him, leaving Draco standing there in shock and with the biggest hard on of his life. 


	4. Relieving ones self

Everyone, thank you SO much for your reviews. You have no idea how much they mean to me. I regret that I won't be able to individually thank you all, but i've been going through a crisis in my life recently. My brother just got in a car accident last night, I have a 20 in algebra. I'm passing everything else with 90's. It's because algebra is Satan and is only required because the world hates me. But anyways .. on with the chapter, i'm so sorry for the delay! But i'm also so tired right now .. so if I write this horribly, i'm sorry, i'll correct it tomorrow.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Draco shuddered violently, the muscles in his body contracting as his hands hurriedly stroked against his length. His current position was an abandoned classroom, sitting carelessly sprawled out on the floor, his thighs parted. His head was thrown back violently against the wall. Strands of silver-blonde latching to his face where the sweat dripped from his brow. Of course his current thoughts were of Hermione. Hermione, laying sprawled out beneath him, writhing in pleasure and screaming his name. That stupid bitch, what the hell did she think she was doing earlier? Resisting him? If that was the case, she wouldn't succeed.   
  
'Nobody can resist me' Draco thought smugly.  
  
He bit down hard on his lip to supress a cry, catching a whimper in the back of his throat. He could taste copper on the tip of his tounge, signalling he was biting far too hard. But he had to. All the pent up sexual frustration Granger was causing him. 'God when I get my hands on her, i'll fuck her sensless.' He was now stroking himself vigorously, panting heavilly as he arched into his hands. He was so close .. so close .. there. He cried out loud, releasing his seed as his back muscles continued to spasm uncontrollably. Cold blue eyes gazed through half parted lids. Nobody would ever believe he was Draco Malfoy if they saw him now. He was pathetic, vulnerable, practically begging for a mudblood's affection.  
  
'No. She wasn't a mudblood. She was a goddess.'  
  
He finally managed to catch up to his breath. Taking out a  
handkerchief, he made sure to clean up any messes on himself before checking the floor. Sighing a defeated sigh, the once proud Slytherin stood, discarding the handkerchief in the garbage. Sure, it was normal for teenagers to masturbate. Especially boys. But to Draco, it was a sign of weakness.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
I'm sorry this chapter is so short. But I must sleep. I love you all, I promise I will write more tomorrow. Or at least try.. ;-; 


	5. I've got you now

I'm so sorry I haven't updated. But, I remembered my lovely reviewers and just had to continue. I hope this will keep all of you content .. for a while. Oh yeah and by the way, underage readers are welcome since i'm underage as well being 15 at the moment XD  
But that doesn't mean I condone people of 15 years of age to have sex. Hermione and Draco are 17 in this fic, old enough I think. Besides, they can prevent STD and pregnancy easily with a wave of their wand. Lucky bastards _  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Double potions class seemed never ending as Draco continued to glare daggers towards Hermione. Though he was thankful he didn't look suspicious, since he was almost always glowering at the wonder trio. Stupid Potty and Weasel .. they had been paying close attention to Hermione during this school year as well.  
  
/ Good god, who wouldn't be? /  
  
But those looks .. those looks of lust other boys were giving her made his blood boil. She was HIS. 'Mine' he thought. Even though he knew it wasn't true, but she would be soon. He would be the only man to satisfy her needs. He had already tasted her charms, and was reluctant to give them up. The passion she expressed towards him .. who would have ever known? Of course everyone in the school knew about Hermione Granger. The 'untouchable'. He held his little tryst with her as a trophy now. It only fed his ego. His glare turned even more intense when he saw Potter lean over and whisper something into Hermione's ear. The girl merely blushed and giggled. His quill broke in half.  
  
/ WHAT does she think she's doing..?! /  
  
He ground his teeth together. Just with his luck, Snape announced one last project that would be do before dismissing the class. Within an instant, Draco was by Hermione's side, grabbing her arm tightly.  
  
" You are coming with me. " he demanded, glaring down at the girl who showed just as much anger and resistance.  
  
" Make me. " she stated simply, defiant as ever. Before Potter or the Weasel could even react, he had already pulled her up, dragging her out of the classroom.  
  
" YOU! How dare you even--! " Before she could say anymore, he had already dragged her into a broom closet with him, shutting the door tightly behind them. His hands placed on either side of her head prevented her from getting free. Also the fact that he was pressed tightly to her body, his errection already growing ten fold. He growled in his throat.   
  
" What did you think you were doing? " He demanded in a harsh whisper. Accentuating every word with a grind of his hips into hers. Hermione was arched against his body, gasping as she clawed at his back.  
  
" You're mine. Understand? " He stated again, in his usual harsh tone. Leaning his head forward to suck at her neck he had grown so fond of. Hermione placed each of her hands on the side of his head, pulling his face up to hers. Before he could react, she had pressed her lips against his, her tounge invading his mouth. Draco whimpered, his knees going weak. He had never had a woman respond to him like this, with such wild abandon. But Hermione was different, he had already found that out. His hands went to the openings of her blouse, ripping it open to see the buttons scatter across the floor. He impatiently ripped her bra off, for the first time seeing her breasts bare. He nearly groaned at the site. She was perfectly proportioned, the small pink nipples standing at attention and beckoning him. With this he leaned forward, suckling hard on her breast. He would give her no mercy. Hermione's eyes widened as she cried out. Never had she experienced such pleasures. Sure she had read a few romance novels in her time .. but never imagined it would be like this. Feel so good .. she whimpered again, throwing her head back. She would let him take control .. for now.  
  
Draco continued to suck at her breast before softly kissing a path down her stomach towards the buttons of her skirt. Slowly, he undid them, allowing the cumbersome material to fall to her feet. Hermione's breath was labored and uneven. She was scared now, just a bit. She could feel Draco's breath hovering over her thighs. She parted her lips to speak, but before a word came out he had leaned forward. His tounge stroking along the rim of her panties. She gasped. 'God what is he doing to me..' she thought, breathing heavilly. Draco stared, wide eyed, unbelieving. Here she was, Hermione Granger, beneath his ministrations. She was gorgeous. He brought his hand up, cupping the space between her legs when he heard her cry out. He could feel her heat .. god she was so wet. He groaned in the back of his throat, his errection was becoming very painful. He began violently stroking the source of her pleasure through the thin material. With this, she bit her lip to muffle her scream. She didn't expect herself to bend this easilly. But his hands were made by the gods themselves. Draco looked up towards her through parted lids, his eyes meeting hers. They were glazed over with passion, lust, confusion .. and something else mixed between. He slowly lowered her panties down her thighs, leaning forward more. She could now feel his breath between her legs..  
TBC..  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Omg I love being a fanfic author :D 


	6. A little relief

Alright. First order of buisness, my lovely reviewers!  
  
Amanda - Sadly, yes. I have to keep doing that. Making them come so close always to have them drift apart again. It keeps my reviewers coming back :D  
  
Shizu-chan - Thank you for your review. It means a lot to me, especially coming from as talented of an author as you :D  
  
Mouse - Aww you're so cute XD I apologize. Hopefully this chapter will keep you content for a while.  
  
Emma - Glad you're enjoying!  
  
Em24 - Aww you are so sweet. Ok, just for you, I promise not to abandon this story.  
  
Bubbles - Lol, thank you Bubbles, or should I say Austin? I'm glad you're enjoying it.  
  
Dream Flower - Thank you so much for your nice review!  
  
Sex Angel - I love you XD kinky girl, you.  
  
Ashlee - Thank you for your review also. Maybe I should have done that yes, but this is a PWP. So .. yeah. I'm not good at character development or plots i've realized, lol. So I decided to keep it simple.  
  
PassionPolice237 - Yes, yes I know ^^;  
  
Kairi - Thank you so much for your review! I hope you enjoy my story more as it progresses.  
  
Starr Aphrodite - Aww i'm sorry hon. But trust me, there are much better Draco and Hermione authors out there to hold you down until I update my pitiful story XD  
  
Ghetto Supserstar - Interesting name. I remember that song. Yes yes, I know i'm evil. I apologize. I need to start writing longer chapters, ne?  
  
Tiffiny - I apologize for the wait. I know, I hate cliffhangers too. But when you never realize how fun they are until you write a story of your own XD  
  
I was just taking care of the newer reviewers. To all my early reviewers, I love you dearly too. Now let me warn new readers. This fanfic is written by a not so talented author, but I try my hardest I swear x_x I hope you enjoy it.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione's breathing was hot and labored as she watched the beautiful man beneath her worship her body. She could feel Draco, breathing against the center of her heat. Teasing her as she arched her hips forward only to watch him pull backward. His lips curved into a devilishly handsome smile as his gaze met hers. Hermione felt a shiver run up her spine. Feeling slightly vulnerable, she shifted her glance. Not even a second later had Draco's mouth finally moved against her mound, his tounge wrapping around the small bead of pleasure that he knew had been beckoning him since they first came back to Hogwarts. Hermione screamed out loud, her hands scrambling to find any support for her balance which Draco had now won over. She could feel her knees giving out from beneath her. Sensing this, Draco softly massaged the insides of her thighs, gently pinning them to the wall as he sucked greedily at her clit. His smirk grew even wider at hearing her gasps. God but everytime she did it, it only made him grow harder.   
'As if it were possible' he thought.  
Shifting his glance upward, he could see Hermione's face, contorted in pleasure. She was screaming his name now, fresh tears sliding their way down her cheeks. Not from pain, or emotional suffering. Well .. it was suffering in a way, but a good suffering. Never had she felt anything more intense in her life. The pleasure was just too much to take. It felt like a burning in the pit of her stomach. A fire Draco would make sure he was the only one to put out.  
  
As her cries grew louder, Draco sensed she was coming closer and closer to the edge. Draco would be the one to give Hermione her first orgasm. The thought only excited him more. He brought a hand up between her legs, his well manicured nails trailing lightly across her delicate folds. She screamed at this, willing herself to hold back. She didn't want it to end yet. But little did she realize, this was only the beginning for Draco. She was there, the brink of ecctasy. Just a little further and she would let loose ..  
But the world hated Hermione Granger, for at that very moment she heard a rustling noise outside the broom closet that made her heart stop. Draco seemed to sense this, stopping his ministrations as he glanced up towards a horrified Hermione. Cold grey blue eyes were narrowed into dangerous slits, eyeing Hermione with such lust it burned through her. How dare .. ANYONE interrupt a Malfoy when they were obviously trying to seduce a mate. Call it primal, but that's what Malfoys were about when it came to sex. Draco proved this with his next actions. His small pink tounge swept out to lick some of her left over juices off his lips. Pulling her skirt and panties back up to her waist, his arms wrapped around her and stayed there as he slid back up her body. Hermione stared back up at him with such a vulnerable look it took all of Draco's willpower to restrain himself from fucking her senseless now. With someone outside the broom closet, or not. His lust for her now was so powerful he wasn't sure how much longer he would last. Leaning forward, he rested his head against her shoulder inhaling the sweet scent of her hair. Her hair had become so beautiful over the years. Bringing a hand up, he lovingly caressed her cheek, brushing a large portion of her hair behind her ear to admire her neck. 'Such beautiful skin too..' he thought, admiring her features as well. Hermione was just like a porcelain doll, precious and fragile in every way. Draco himself was even scared at his feelings for her. Never before had he had such adoring feelings for a girl, yet at the same time lusted her just the same. There was no choice in the matter now .. he HAD to mark her as his. His tounge darted out, lapping softly at her earlobe as she traveled farther down her neck hearing her whimper his name.  
  
"Draco.." she spoke softly. Almost with a hint of adoration in her voice he noted. Bearing his teeth, he scraped them lightly against the fragile skin on her neck. The girl gasped, but before she could protest, Draco had already sunk his teeth into her neck. Hermione bit her lip to supress a cry. 'He bit me!!' she mentally screamed, enraged yet strangely turned on at the same time.   
  
"Draco!" She screamed his name, in anger now. Something he didn't expect. But his face showed nothing but nonchalance as he looked back into her eyes which seemed to be ablaze. 'Beautiful' he thought with another smirk. Her eyes narrowed dangerously at this. Hermione adjusted her skirt and blousse before reaching for the door knob to the broom closet. Draco's hand quickly snapped out to grab her wrist. Their eyes met again.  
  
"One more thing Hermione.." he leaned forward, suckling at her earlobe lightly. He paused to hear her sigh of content, wetting his lips with a swipe of his tounge as he continued. " You're mine now, and I keep what's mine. I think you already know I don't share well with other people either.." His smirk grew, pulling her forward to capture her lips in a heated kiss. For a brief moment Hermione was lost in the pleasure that is Draco Malfoy, before her rage returned yet again. Pushing him away, she managed to slip past the door as she ran down the now unoccupied halls. Draco simply stood there smiling to himself all the while thinking..  
  
'Hermione Granger, I already have you.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I'm sorry everyone, I know my chapters are really short. But I can't write a lot in a short period of time. Now i'm trying to make Hermione resist him more you know to make a story better .. ah it's my story just wait! _ Foreplay is a big part of the process! Besides, i'm half way asleep and had practice for the school play today. I'm a fairy in A Mid Summer Night's Dream! Lol, everyone do me a favor huh..? a href=" of your author!/a Tell me if you think I make a good fairy-type person :D? Well bye for now! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 


End file.
